Last Years
by Mokaloa
Summary: Mido, Dark, Zelda, Link, Sheik, Midna, and Saria are in their final years of high school. Will secrets be confessed? Will they all stay together? ZELINK AND SHIDNA, MODERN AU


**New story! Deleted my old one. Too short, and it sucked. And the whole new student fall in love thing is cliche. Let's use people who KNOW each other! :D ZELINK AND SHIDNA MODERN HYRULE! ~**

_**ZELDA'S POV:**_

"Who'll go first?!" Sheik exclaimed as I giggled. "I'll go!" I say standing up. Midna, Link, Sheik, Mido, Saria, and Dark all turn look at me with beaming eyes.

"Ummmm... Saria!" I point my finger to her. She tries to hold her uncontrolable giggles in.

"Dare or Drink?" I ask, smirking.

"No fair, I don't drink!" She says, almost dying of laughter.

"I guess you can kiss... LINK!" I say smiling.

"No way! He's my brother!" She protests.

"Ugh fine. Midna," I laugh lightly to myself.

"Fine..." She mumbles as she walks over to Midna.

"For at least five seconds!" I shout.

She carefully places her lips on Midnas, seeing her trying to hold her barf in made me go into a laughing fit.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FOUR AND A HALF AND FIVE!" Link calls out.

Saria runs to the bathroom. I hear her puking.

"Okay, Saria, since you've been dared, you get to pick someone!" Sheik reminds her.

"I know!" She playfully responds.

"Hmm, Zelda!" She finally says.

"No," Midna blurts in. "She already dared you, so you can't pick her,"

She sighed. I giggled some more.

"Link!" Saria pointed her slim finger at him, smiling. "Drink or dare?"

"I've already had like two bottles of beer, so I'll be safe and go with the.. DRI-" Sheik interupts him.

"Dude, be fun!" Sheik exclaims. "Okay new rules, its going to be DRINK AND DARE!" He throws his hands up in the air.

"Fine," Link grumbles.

"Yay!" Saria throws her arms up into the air. "I dare you tooooo..." She was slyly smirking. "Makeout with Sheik for ten seconds!"

Link sighed, but nodded and walked over to Sheik.

"ONE, TWO, THREE," I counted. "NINE, TEN!"

They instantly seperated.

Sheik whispered something in Link's ear, but I couldn't hear.

I found out what he said when he said the next thing though.

"Dark, we haven't heard from you..." He said frowning. "How about you go!?"

Dark smiled with a bit of a sly look. "Zelda," He said looking at me with the same look. "I dare you to go in the bedroom and do it with Mido,"

I saw him biting his lip to retain from laughter.

Honestly, I didn't find it funny.

"W-What?!" I protested.

Mido didn't look amused, either.

"You heard me," He responded back, smiling.

I swallowed hard.

"No!" Saria screeched.

"Dude that's not cool," Mido said.

"DO IT!" Was the only thing that came out of Sheik's mouth.

Midna said nothing, but that was because she was on her Nintendo.

Link just stared at me, a look of hurt, concern, jelousy, and worry in his eyes.

I chose to ignore it.

"N-n-n" I couldn't get the right words out of my mouth.

"C'mon Zel', I mean-" I interupted Sheik.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I screeched.

"So, you l-" He tried to say.

"I'M A VIRGIN!" I shouted, but as soon as I did, I covered my mouth up with my hand.

Everyone looked at me in shock, except for Link, which he confused me.

Truth is everyone had already done it in this room. I was already in my final year of high school, and I'm only eighteen.

"Zelda you're a-" Midna's eyes had a mix of emotions in them.

I looked down and ran up stairs into my room, covering my eyes with my baby blue blanket.

I then heard a knock on my bedroom door.

Reluctantly, I said "Come in," My voice muffled from the blanket.

"Hey..." A famillar voice said.

Link.

He was one of my best friends, so I knew I could talk to him about anything.

I slowly took my face out of the comfy blanket and mumbled, "Hi,"

He brushed my golden hair out of my face and then quietly asked, "Are you okay, Zel?"

I nodded my head, trying to hide my sobs.

He wrapped his strong arms around me in for a hug. At first I resisted, but then I hugged him back.

I burst into tears, as he rocked me back and forth.

"Shhh," He whispered.

I pulled back a little when he didn't notice, and looked into his colbat blue eyes.

"Link?" I asked, slowly pulling away.

"Mm?" He replied.

"Why am I so upset about this? I mean, shouldn't I be glad I was saving myself for the one whom I love, I mean isn't that what you're supposed to do or-" I was stopped by a warm feeling on the side of my neck.

He had kissed me there.

"Link I-I don't understand.." I say looking into his eyes.

"Shh... Now, let's go downstairs. They're waiting you know," He says, half of a smile yearning to stretch across his face.

"O-okay," I say as he wipes the tears off from across my face with his gentle hands.

We open the door to see our friends on the other side, waiting for us, all with smiles on their faces.

"Zelda!" Sheik exclaims. "Mido's ready for you!"

**I hope you liked the first chapter!**

**And no, Link and zelda aren't together yet.**

**It'd be too early~ **

**-Moka**


End file.
